


Destined for Eternity

by kirti_01



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Almost an alternate universe, Blood Sharing, Blood and Torture, Destined love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Indian Character, My First Fanfic, My Version of the Show, Original Female Character(s) - Samara Kapoor, Romance, Soulmates, Tejasswi Prakash as Samara Kapoor, Various references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirti_01/pseuds/kirti_01
Summary: This is my version of TVD/TO with Caroline and Samara (the original Indian female character) as the center, the main protagonists. This is a Caroline/Klaus & Samara/Elijah story and my first to be written and posted/ I hope you'll enjoy reading this!
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes & Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes & Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes & Elijah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes & Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes & Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes & Rebekah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes & Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Destined for Eternity

_he was her dark fairy-tale_

_and she was his twisted fantasy._

_together they made magic._

* * *

_10th of October, 2004_

_Mystic Falls_

Sheila Bennett was there with Elizabeth Forbes when she was taken to the hospital for the delivery of her first child. A girl, a daughter, Sheila knew. Spirits had told her that the divinity have blessed Elizabeth with a baby girl, a child of light who was meant for greater purposes. She will bring happiness, warmth and comfort to all, her light shining bright removing the darkness in people's lives. Especially that of a particular creature whose life is shrouded by darkness, painted in the color red of blood. A creature who only knows to kill, who is feared by many because of all the terrible and horrible things he had done, the sins he had committed. And this baby girl, this child of the divine was meant to light up his dark and heal his soul with her love. A soulmate they say.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the baby's cries from outside the door and felt the powerful ripple of positive energy. Sheila's lips curved in a wide grin as she felt happiness fill her heart for the child of light has arrived.

****************

_10th of October, 2004_

_New Orleans_

She watched her brother with displeasing eyes as he sucked the blood of his 18th victim of the day - a girl with long blonde hair that were now coated in blood as her brother drank his fill not caring about the mess he was making. 

"Do you know what happened Rebekah? I haven't seen him like this ever! This is the 18th human for the day, it's insane!" she heard her lover, Marcel, exclaim.

Rebekah just rolled his eyes and responded, "When has he ever been a sane one, dear Marcel. Nik is the epitome of insanity."

Marcel frowned, "But this is the first time I have ever seen him like this in 300 years of my life. He usually drinks 4 times a day and doesn't drain them all dead! Something definitely has happened, I am not sure of what but it must be something great to have such an impact on him."

"Do you want to take the risk of asking him about it?" Rebekah looked at him with challenging eyes. He thought about it, thought of approaching his sire and ask him about what was making him so upset but knowing well that instead of getting an answer, the chances of him being dead were high so he decided not to approach his sire and incur his wrath.

He could just sigh and watch as his sire, Niklaus Mikaelson, threw away the body of his now dead 18th victim and lean back on his throne lazily.

* * *

_12th of January, 2005_

_San Jose_

Chaotic.

If one would have to describe the weather that day, it would be - chaotic. Even though it was 11 in the morning but the sky was darker than the darkest of the nights, the monsoon at its peak as the blinding rain poured continuously accompanied with the harsh storm. The witches felt the chill of dread ran through their body because of their strong connection with and understanding of the nature. The witches and wizards of _Coven of Aether_ of San Jose felt it in their bones that something major was to happen but what they didn't know was if this event was to bring light or darkness upon their world.

A few miles away, at a hospital, Radhika Kapoor was trying her best to not scream as another painful contraction tore through her body. She had given birth twice before this and neither of those previous two labors were as painful as this one. She could hear her husband, Arjun, yelling at the doctors and nurses to give her some sort of medication to ease her pain as he held her hand in one of his while using the other to caress her hair trying to comfort her.

Another painful contraction and this time she couldn't hold in the scream. After that it took a few more minutes, a few more pushes and a lot of screaming for the baby to finally arrive. "It's a baby girl!" exclaimed the doctor in fascination as the new born babe blinked her eyes trying to adjust to new environment then smiled. The smile so contagious and precious that it brought tears to the doctor's eyes, "So beautiful." she couldn't help but murmur as she handed the baby girl to a nurse to clean up.

"Thank you." Arjun whispered and kissed his wife's forehead, "I love you."

"Love you too." Radhika whispered back, smiling.

"Here's your baby girl, Mrs. Kapoor." the nurse handed the now cleaned up baby to the mother who let out a happy sound as her parents kissed her gently.

What the happy family didn't notice was that the moment their baby girl took her first breath out of her mother's body, the earlier chaotic environment went silent all of a sudden. The darkness vanished, the rain and the wind stopped and multiple rainbows could be seen. Again the event didn't go unnoticed by the Coven of Aether, the earlier dread was replaced by awe.

The chieftain of the coven, Krista, opened her eyes after being in a meditative state since the previous night. The joy that she felt was evident on her face for she knew another child of divinity was born. This was the first time in the history of this planet Earth that two divine souls have graced the planet for this is the time when the darkness is the most prevalent. Together the two will bring the balance in nature that has been greatly tempered with by the evil forces.

****************

_18th of December, 2010_

_San Jose_

Elijah was visiting the city for business purposes and was now on his way to the airport for he was going back to New Orleans to spend some time with his siblings. They won't be happily bonding, he knew. He just wanted to see how things were going for his younger siblings. It was late at night and the city was enveloped in silence. Cutting through this silence, Elijah's vampire hearing picked up the sounds of a wailing child. The cries stirred something inside him and he began to feel restless. He told the driver to stop the car and got out. using his vampire senses, Elijah was able to locate the child.

Making sure that no one noticed, Elijah sped in the particular direction using his vampire speed. Reaching his destination he found out that the child, a girl of about 5 years was tied to chair as she cried while her kidnappers yelled at her to not to. It angered him so much that all he wanted was to rip their hearts out and crush them under his feet but that would only bring problems. So Elijah settled on the thick wooden stick to hit the kidnappers hard on the head, not letting them have the chance to even move as he used his speed. After knocking them out, Elijah went towards the little girl and untied the ropes. The girl threw her arms around his neck, stumbling in his hold as she hugged him tight.

As if it was natural, Elijah wrapped his arms around the shaking child and murmured comforting words in her ear. He took her to the nearest police department and had the officers working on finding the little girl's home. He didn't leave the place because he couldn't as the little girl just wasn't letting him go, she kept her tight hold on him and just buried her face in the crook of his neck. It wasn't until two hours later when the girl's parent arrived that she finally let him go. "Samara!" he heard the mother cry.

Elijah walked away not noticing that he had left something behind. His brooch that was shaped in an infinity symbol and had _'Always & Forever'_ engraved on it. The said brooch was now securely held by the little girl in her tiny fist.

* * *

_So, here's the prologue of this story. I hope you really liked it. I'll be posting the first chapter soon._

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
